Monster, Monster, Monster, Bunnies?
by Gentelman 2.0
Summary: Two new students have enrolled in monster high but what happens when a certain snake-haired boy and a certain werewolf fall for them instead of their own ghouls? Please Review if you're reading!
1. Prologue

**Sorry if I make a bunch of mistakes, just point them out for me and I'll fix them right away.**

* * *

><p>(Harriet's POV)<p>

I stood in front of the building, my heart beating nervously as I hesitantly approached the doors. What if I mess up? What if I'm in the wrong place? I glanced down at the paper in my hand, looking over the invitation and its seal. The MH seal matched the one over the doorway.

Taking in a deep breath, I forced my legs to move. The doors grew larger within every step I took. A lump swelled in my throat as I tugged the collar or my thick, dark red sweater. Just as I was about to touch the handle of the door, I felt a hand take my arm.

"Harriet, are you okay?" Harley asked.

"I'm fine, just worried" I replied.

My name was Harriet and I know what your thinking, what's going on? I'm attending a school but not an ordinary one; it's a school for monsters. I was a monster too but a different type. I had long, furried ears that reached my lower back from the top of my head, a small cotton tail, timid-looking claws, a little twitchy nose and slight fur that ran all along my body. In other words, I looked like a rabbit-humanoid. Usually, I wore a dark-red sweater, worn-out sneakers, baggy jeans and glasses with thick lenses.

My twin sister, Harley, looked exactly like me but without glasses, tighter clothes and with jewelry. While she more of the short-tempered, protective and eager one, I was the shy, timid and embarrassed girl that practically never talked. We might have had the same type of body but our attitudes were completely different.

We entered the school known as Monster High and glanced around with surprise. When we heard that there would be monsters, we thought that it'd just be a few of them but the hallways were packed!

For once, we weren't given looks of confusion or disgust, yet smiles of greetings. Instead of feeling the joys of being accepted, I was frightened. All my life, I was hated and outcasted as well as my sister for being different. The only way we could go to regular schools was never hurt or even threaten anyone else and to keep our claws trimmed. Though Harley only had a few friends, she still kept her head up while mine was down, hung low in self hatred and loneliness. My only question was when would they see the screw-up I always have been?

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the prologue.<strong>


	2. Harriet's First Day

(Deuce's POV)

'_I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!' _I repeated in my head, barreling down the halls.

I wound up spending too much time down stairs and talking to Cleo so now I have to run to the second floor, all the way across school. Then, I accidentally crashed into someone, knocking them off their feet as I staggered back with my sunglasses falling off.

"Grrrr! Watch were you're-" I cut my self off mid-sentence when I saw her.

She was a rabbit-girl with long ears, brown eyes, a baggy sweater and a little fluffy tail sticking out the back of her baggy pants. She was adorable in a type of shy way.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you!" She hastily picked up her books before looking up at me.

Oh crap, my sunglasses! It was too late; she had already seen my green, snake eyes. For some reason, there was only a white flash in her eyes instead of turning to stone. What the…

Before I say anything else, the rabbit-girl sped away. Who was she? I wondered as I secured my sun-glasses on my ears and bridge of my nose.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!

Crap, the bell!

* * *

><p>"Deuce Gorgon, how nice of you to join us. Oh well, the lesson is barely started so take a seat." Mr. Lou Zarr groaned as he turned back to the chalkboard.<p>

"Sorry about that-" I tried to apologize.

"Just take a seat, Mr., Gorgon." He insisted.

Just as I moved away from the doors, they flew open again and that rabbit girl ran in, out of breath as she stopped.

"Ah, you're here" Mr. Lou Zarr spoke as I walked away to a seat in one of the several rows, my eyes never leaving the girl.

"Class, this is…uh" he glanced over to her for an answer.

Her cheeks turned redder if that was possible as she mumbled shyly. Mr. Lou Zarr asked for her name twice before fully hearing her name.

"Welcome to Cwalculus, Harriet Ferals, I'm Mr. Lou Zarr, the substitute creature. There's an open seat next to…" his eyes scanned the room. "…there, next to the werewolf girl over there, Clawdeen Wolf."

I glanced to my right, seeing an open seat between me and Clawdeen. The new cute girl, Harriet, was going to be sitting next to me. There was a strange feeling in my chest, a clench and a lifting of my heart. She walked up the stairs, holding her books closely to her chest as her nose twitched, ears slightly trembling. I softly sighed, she was so adorable and appealing for a shy girl. Wait a second, cute, adorable _and_ appealing? I have a girlfriend! I shouldn't think these things about** another** girl.

"Umm, excuse me" a small voice picked up my ears.

It was Harriet. My chair was pulled out too far for her to get by. Quickly, I wrapped my leg around the chair let and pulled myself forward.

"Thanks" She spoke nearly above a whisper.

"Hi, I'm Deuce" I greeted, repeating 'just be a friend' in my head.

"I'm Harriet" She flashed the smallest smile.

"I met in the hall earlier, I accidentally knocked you down."

"Oh, I'm still sorry about that" she blushed.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault. Hey, how about I make it up to you by buy you lunch." Nice going _genius._

"Um, okay, thanks" her eyes flickered off to the side several times, as if looking for a safe place.

"Great" I smiled.

She smiled back but with her eyes drifting to the lower left corners of her eyes. Hmmm, so-

"Mr. Gorgon and Ms. Ferals, pay attention!" Mr. Lou Zarr's yelling cut off my thoughts.

Something tells me today's going to change everything.


	3. Harley's First Victim

(Clawd's POV)

I just walked out of the showers of the locker room, shaking the water out of my fur rapidly. Droplets crashed into the walls, each making a soft _thik_ sound.

"Hey, Clawd, did ya hear?" One of the casketball players asked.

"Hear _what?"_

"Aw, come on, you're a werewolf, you hear everything!" he laughed. "Anyways, since Scarnold broke his leg, we're getting a new player until he gets better."

"So _what?"_ I raised an eyebrow, that's really wasn't anything new.

"He's from the _Normie _schools!" The player exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought monsters couldn't go to a school for Normies."

"I thought so too but apparently, he found a way around the rule book and said everyone has to have at least 6 years of an education. He's part of 'everyone' so he still applies." He explained.

"Oh, so, when's he trying out?" I asked, opening my gym locker.

"During lunch so we gotta hurry or Coach Igor'll be pissed cuz' we weren't there to practice the plays with the new guy. Guess that's shower was for nothing, huh?"

"Hold up, do you even know the new guy's name?" I pulled back on my gym shirt.

"Duh, yeah, it's…it's…oh, Harley!" He paused to ponder the name, looking completely stumped at first.

"Harley? What kind of name is that?" fully dressed, I walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

"It means a hare or stag _and _it's **my **name." we heard a voice ahead of us.

My jaw hit the floor as my golden eyes widened. It was a girl but not only that, she was wearing short-shorts and a tight gym shirt. She was _sexy!_ Her long rabbit ears, which reached her waist, were tied back into a pony tail like she was Lola Bunny from Looney Tunes. Brown eyes stared at us with a hint of a glare and a pinch of judgment that was hard to tell if it was good or bad.

Oh boy.

"Uhb, I'm Clawd…Clawd Wolf" I introduced myself.

"Woo, hello, hottie!" Heath Burns walked out of the locker room.

The yellow-skinned teen scooted up beside her, his arm around her shoulders. That was always like Heath. When he sees an attractive goul, he hit's the ceiling and goes after her even if she's running away.

"The name's Burns, Heath Burns." he smirked, leading her away from us. "So, what's a hottie-body like yours doing in the gym?"

"Trying out for basketball" she simply stated with a sense of boredom in her voice.

"But gouls don't play sports! They're too delicate and need to be taken care of a strong dude…like me." He replied with a sly smirk.

In swift movements, she pulled his arm away from her shoulders by his wrist, kicked the back of his knees and nearly clutched his shoulder to keep him down on his knees with his hand twisted behind his back.

I just stood there, surprised again by how fast she was able to take him down. There was a certain hardness in her eyes as she stared down at him. It was almost as if she looked like the oppressed taking their oppressor hostage except that it wasn't directed towards Heath.

"I'm not delicate and I can take care of myself. Next time you even consider talking to me, at least _try_ to treat me as an equal, not as a pet that needs protection." She hissed venomously.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Let me go!" Heath panicked.

She released him and allowed him to run off, shaken up by the sudden event. Sighing, the girl turned back towards the two of us. Apparently, it was best for my safety to stay on her good side.

She clapped her hands together with a smile, "So, who's choosing teams?"

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! PRAY FOR NO ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!**


	4. Harriet?

(Deuce's POV) **-Lunch time-**

Oh no, this **can't** be happening. What am I going to do? Someone please kill me!

"Deuce, come sit with us." Cleo gestured towards me.

Hesitantly, I walked towards the table with two trays of different foods in my hands. At my usual table sat Cleo, a few of my bloodies, Heath and _Harriet! _Heath sat at the very end, far away from her for some reason.

"All they had left was the salad, sorry" I apologized, breaking out the veggies were mainly the creepateria's last resort.

"Thanks, I love salads" she grinned for once but quickly pulled away the smile with a blush. "I mean, that's what my kind usually eats."

"So, Deuce, this is Harriet, the new girl" Cleo introduced us.

"We've met; I accidentally knocked her down in the hallway so I decided to buy her lunch." I tried my best not to sound as nervous as I felt.

What do you do when you have a girlfriend but you like another girl? Just bare it, break up with Cleo or run away to Canada and join the circus?

"Deuce, we need to talk" Heath's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure, what's up?" The two us stepped away from the table.

"That new-girl is scary as hell!" he started. "She practically attacked me in the gym."

"What are you talking about? There's no way that ghoul could hurt a fly."

"Sure, she might _seem_ all shy and nice but under all that she's a frickin' battle axe!" he accused.

All of a sudden, we heard "How dare you? I have half a mind to put you in your place, you…you…you peasant!" Cleo exploded in anger.

"Go ahead, _'royal highness'_, it's either nut up or shut up!" Harriet snarled, her voice sounding a little different.

"Ugh!" Cleo scowled and stormed out.

"Coward!" the rabbit girl yelled after her.

Holy crap…Heath was right for once.

"See what I mean? Next thing you know, she's the dictator of this school!" Heath cried and I feared that he might have been right again.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened between Cleo and Harriet to make them suddenly aggressive? Is this truly Harriet? Where's Harley? Find out next time my faithful readers!<strong>


	5. Harley?

(Clawd's POV)

The school day was over but coach let me stay after a little to practice. For about twenty minutes, I practiced long shots with a cart of basketballs next to me. The doors opened behind me and a small voice sounded.

"Umm, excuse me…"

I turned around to see Harley with glasses, a baggy sweater and a pair of jeans. For some reason, she wasn't loud or bold like she was through practice and the classes we had together.

"I was looking for someone but I can't find anyone" she bit her lip.

"School already ended almost half an hour ago, didn't you notice?"

She shook her head with her long ears waving slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks, embarrassed to not know something so obvious.

"Hey, how about we shoot some hoops? Your throw was a little off during practice" I smiled, tossing the ball to her.

She caught it but looked a little unsure about this, "O-okay" she put her backpack down by the door.

With a grunt, she jumped and threw the ball. The ball soared but missed the hoop entirely. What the…during practice, she surpassed nearly all of us, what the heck happened?

"Harls, wh-" she interrupted me.

"Harls? Excuse me but I've never met you before and my name is Harriet" she pouted.

"Wait a second, first, you came to practice and say you're Harley. Now, you say you're Harriet?" I was confused; did she have split personalities or something?

"Harley's my-" she stopped just as the doors opened once more but with a certain snake-haired boy walking through.

"Hey, I heard you were here. What the hell? Why did you yell at Cleo?" He nearly yelled.

"I didn't!" she started to look scared as she slowly backed away. "She's a nice person, sure, she's a _little _self-centered but I would never yell at her."

"I saw you in the creeperteria; you even tried to start a fight with her! Heath was right about you." his snakes hissed in rage.

"Please, that wasn't me! It was Harley!" she cried, frightened.

"Then where is she, huh?" I finally spoke up.

"I don't know; I came here to find her."

I glanced over at Deuce, seeing that he was merely seconds away from whipping off his glasses. For once, I had never seen him this angry.

"Please, I didn't do anything" she begged, about to cry.

"Hey! Get the hell away from my sister!" we heard a voice yell.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my head aching horribly. My vision hazed, hearing being thrown off slightly as I laid there, stunned. What the hell just hit me? Once my vision focused, I could see a rabbit girl pinning Deuce to the ground with his arms twisted behind him and his face planted into the gym floor.

"Harri, you okay? Did these assholes do anything to you?" The girl asked.

"We need to talk!" the two rabbits ran off, the first one pulling the second one off of Deuce and out the door.

The two of us just looked at each other and said "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Their First Fight

(Harriet's POV)

"What the 'bells' is wrong with you?" I started once we stopped running.

"Me? I just saved your tail back there!" my sister hissed.

"Deuce said you tried to pick a fight with Cleo DeNile!" I raised my voice for once in anger.

"That bitch had it comin'!" she acted as if she did nothing wrong. "Besides, why were you even hanging out with her?"

"They invited me over, what was I supposed to do?"

"Walk away" she sighed in frustration.

"But you never walked away when those bullies from middle school asked you over."

"I did it because it was the smart thing to do!" She said quickly.

"I can't believe you; you left me all alone to go play with the jerks because it was the _smart _thing to do?" I yelled. "You asked why I was with Cleo; I was there because I thought that for once, I could actually have friends!" I yelled, livid but not enough to cause harm to her.

Oh no, I was feeling a lump in my throat and my eyes started to burn. I was about to cry but I didn't want her to see me like this so I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could into the nearby woods, hopping over fallen trees and pushing through branches as if I had done it a million times. Still, the vine-like branches scratched at my hands ruthlessly but I ignored the pain.

There a hard pit in my abdomen forming, causing a desire to hit something then cry hysterically. That was when I felt something I had never felt before. It was something that had turned my caring heart a tainted one without a scrap of remorse. For once, I hated my twin sister; the only one who always protected me had also been the one of many that had betrayed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short.<strong>


	7. Aftermath

(Clawd's POV)

Deuce and I rushed outside to find a certain rabbit girl sitting on the stone ledge of the fountain in front of the empty school. She had her face buried in her palms, her shoulders hitching as well as her breath. Deuce just stood there, watching as I moved forward to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to gang up on you, Harriet. We-" I tried to apologize.

"I'm Harley, you dumbass, Harriet ran into the woods." she glared up at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Oh, my bad…why are you crying?" I asked.

"Why do you care? It's not your problem."

"I care because you're my friend." I sighed quietly.

She looked down at her hands then towards the sky as if looking for the words to say. "Harri and I had a fight. She said I was the reason she…doesn't have any friends."

"Ouch." was all I could say. "Why do you think she said that?"

"I don't really know, dude. Back in the schools we went to, elementary and middle school, I was friends with the biggest bullies in school. I did pranks with them; picking on kids, frightening a lot of them, hell, I even glue Charlie's hand to Sarah's ass and the other between his legs!" she tugged back a playful smile, wiping her eyes.

"Sounds like you were the pack leader" I chuckled a little.

"Yeah but I was only friends with them because…" she sighed, the smile dropping into sadness and heartache. "I wanted to protect Harri as much as I could."

"Are you sure you weren't _overprotective _of her?" I asked.

"I dunno…maybe" she bit her lip.

In the spirit of comforting friends, I put my arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm. Then, I remembered what she did to Heath for putting his arm around her. Slightly flinching at the memory and what might happen, I waited for the pain of my arm being twisted behind my back. Nothing. I glanced down at her, seeing her lean against me, accepting the comfort.

"And how did the protecting thing go?" I asked.

"Great…until today…" She rolled her head up to face me.

"Hey, I was just a little mad because I was confused; you two look too much alike!" I tried to save myself. "I'll apologize, just as soon as we find her."

It was as if what I just said brought her back to the present. She jumped to her feet, gasping with wide eyes and hands raised to her opened mouth. What? Was it really something I said?

"I've got to find Harri! She all alone in the woods!" She stressed.

I stood up next to her with my hands in front of me, "Okay, calm down, Harls, we'll find her. We'll-" I looked over my left shoulder and back at the panicked rabbit. "Wait…where'd Deuce go?"


	8. Caught

(Toralei's POV)

I growled under my breath as I walked. Mr. Hackington gave me detention for playing with a ball of yarn during a lecture. It's not like I could have controlled myself, it was all on instinct! Just as I was about to round a corner, I heard voices. My ears flickered up as I looked towards the source, straining. Sadly, I couldn't hear them but when I glanced around the corner. Oh my cats… Clawd Wolf, Draculaura's **boyfriend**, had his arm around another ghoul!

Wait, I knew this ghoul… … …Oh, holy kitty litters! It's the new ghoul, Harriet Ferals! **(It's really Harley)**

Before any of them could notice me, I took a picture with my iCoffin and darted away as silently as I could. I could alredy tell this was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is really short but it's just an interesting tidbit of foreshadowing.<strong>


	9. AN

**You know what? Just screw it, I'm taking a vacation from and visiting because I've been dying to put up my mythology story called Penelope and Possibly others! Bye, bye!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Okay, let's just recap on my two OC girls:**

Harley Ferals: Rude, tough, strong but her sister is her weakness so she made friends with bullies to keep them away from Harriet. She wears tighter clothes and more jewelry. She's short-tempered, protective and easy to set off. Imagine her like Lola from Space Jam but with a few necklaces and bracelet-rings on her wrists. **(My thought on why she wears it is to make more noise and draw more attention to her than to Harriet, mostly bullies.) **Clawd has a crush on her but he's currently dating Draculaura at the moment.

Harriet Ferals: Shy, keeps to herself and scared/skittish of everything. Her sister always protects her. She wears baggy clothes, absolutely no jewelry and glasses with thick lenses. She often thinks she's going to screw everything up and her sister's trying to keep her in the dark with no chance of having friends. Deuce has a crush on her but since he's so conflicted with his emotions between her and Cleo, he's a little more…venomous. **(Bad pun.)**

* * *

><p>(Deuce's POV)<p>

I ran through the greenery, plants swatting and scratching at my limbs. As random creatures jumped out to attack me, I ripped off my glasses and stoned them, leaving them behind. Where could she be? Had Harriet fallen to one of these monsters? The thought of any being hurting her enraged me and made me want to stone every living thing on the planet.

How could I have been so stupid? Heath told me she had been crazy and practically evil but the biggest regret was that I actually believed him! I knew I was mad and confused but I think I took it a little too far. Finally, I reached the end on the long stretched woods and found a children's playground.

It had been abandoned for as long as anyone could remember. The creatures of the woods wouldn't allow anyone close enough to it to tear it down. This caused just about everyone to forget the playground. There was a plastic slide that was snapped in half, swings with broken chains, a jungle gym with several destroyed pipes and a large tube of concrete next to the rusted monkey bars. The place was a death hazard to anyone who even went near it. I seriously doubted Harriet when anywhere near here.

Just when I was about to leave, I heard a soft noise. It sounded like breathing. However, it wasn't deep or ragged like the beasts of the woods. It was like hyperventilating and nervous. Turning around, I could see the side of someone's head peer out from inside the tube. Probably another creature…but why was its breathing different?

Approaching the tube cautiously, I raised my hand up to the side of my glasses, ready to stone. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as a slight fear grew in my chest of being attacked before I could pull down my glasses. My snakes very quietly hissed, anticipated to see what hid in the concrete structure. What was it? A gargoyle? One of the teachers' monstrosities? What could it possibly be?

At last, I looked inside the tube and called out slightly to startle the creature, making it jump back. The figure inside did flinch but it wasn't exactly what I thought it was. It was Harriet! She was either brave, smart, or stupid enough to hide in a dangerous playground that was in the middle of an even more dangerous location. Her big, brown eyes looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Realizing how much I scared her, I lowered my hand and scooted next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I sighed, looking over at the frightened girl.

She shrunk in her spot, still terrified of me. There was a sharp pang in my chest; she was afraid of me and all I did was giving her more reasons to. The rabbit-girl quickly tried to leap out of the tube and scurry off but I was faster. I grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"Wait!" I called.

She glanced back at me, the continuous look of terror stuck to her face. Then, she winced with her eyes locked on my hand gripping her wrist. Great, another reason she'd hate me: I just hurt her now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I stopped when I let go and she dashed off.

Rolling out of the tube, I saw her jump into the bushes just as a speedy gazelle would. Growling, I slammed my fists into the ground.

"Why was it that I had to screw everything up with her? I tried and tried to be a better person around her but I screwed that up too!" my snakes hissed at there most venomously and with complete hatred as I started talking to myself. "Maybe I was right…" I sighed, letting it all go with my snakes falling into sadness.

"Maybe I should just go back to Cleo and pretend I never even saw Harriet. Even if…even if she makes the world feel like it all fades away and there's no one left be us, like nothing else matters. Heh, for once, someone actually made me really feel alive instead of a walking zombie." I stood up with my eyes lowered to the ground. "I bet telling Harley I lost her sister isn't going to be nearly as bad as Harriet hating me forever."

Turning back, I took a few steps back the way I came until I heard the bushes rustling. Awesome, another creature to try to kill me…why don't I just let it kill me this time? It's not like Harriet would miss me at all, I bet she'd be relieved! A hand was placed on my shoulder but instead of it ripping through my flesh, it was gentle. What the hell?

"I'm sorry" a quiet voice sounded. "Deuce, I'm sorry" I knew that voice.

Turning around, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, a body leaping into my embrace. I held the trembling body close to mine, protecting her from the harshness of the world even for just a split second. Then, only one thought came to mine…

This was one hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I'M BACK, MOTHER HUGGERS! <strong>


	11. Harriet's the Victim

(Harriet's POV)

The next day went by nicely. Deuce helped me out in Clawculous, helping me understand the lesson. Now that I knew about his feelings for me, I felt a little more flustered than normal. He was so kind, so considerate…and cute.

Later, I found out Harley and Clawd had the same Phys. Dead class as me. Today was dodge ball and as usual, she instructed me to hide behind her but Gym was the one class I'd never listen to her. Being a rabbit had its advantages and one of them was evasiveness. 3 years of middle school and about a hundred or so would always separate me from the next class. It was easy to learn how to run through a crowd without touching a single one of them.

Suddenly, I was thrown on to my side, a seering pain in my side. The instant impact on my head dazed me for a minute but it was very clear what had just happened. The strongest thower, Manny Taur, just knocked me off my feet by throwing a ball at my side.

The P.D. teacher (or 'creature') blew his whistle to allow Harley to drag me away. Her hands gently touched me, cautious of hurting me. There was a constant wincing on my face as the furried skin stung ruthlessly. The bull-headed student laughed tauntingly, no second thought of throwing another ball but this time, at Harley.

Big mistake.

Out of nowhere, a blur sped past us and the ball had disappeared. Not very far, Clawd was hunched over with the ball in his teeth. It was sweet of him to protect Harley when she wasn't looking but the only problem was that she wasn't looking. If only she could see when the bull-boy was forced on to his back, the ball implante on his face. Knowing there were two very handsome boys looking out for us was…nice.

After that little hiccup, I assumed there were no more bumps in the road…until lunch.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Creeperteria, seeing Draculaura at the same table as yesterday, where I met Cleo. Last time we met, she had a bubbly personality and a smile that would never leave her face. Wait, why was her face burried in her hands? Her shoulders shook slightly, tiny gasps sounding from the vampire girl. The second she saw me, she dashed out of the Creeperteria with tears in her eyes. What happened to her?<p>

Clawdeen stood up, facing me with hatred in her eyes. As quickly as she rose her hand, she brought it down across my face. She just slapped me! Somehow, her claw must have hooked on my glasses because everything went fuzzy vision-wise. Still, I could feel her eyes burning into mine as fear rose in my chest, freezing me in place. What was going on?

"You should be ashamed of yourself" She growled before stomping off.

With my hand over my stinging cheek, I watched the blur of the werewolf storm away. Feeling a knot tighten in my throat, the urge to cry was difficult to fight back. I screwed up again, no matter where I went. Why did te world have to hate me so?

Lowering myself onto my hands and knees, I crawled around to find my glasses. Slowly, my knees shuffled along with my hands lightly tapping the ground. Where could they had possibly flown away to?

"Well, someone's got there fur in a bunch, I wonder _'why?'_" a female's voice sounded as I found myself in front of another person.

Looking up, I saw a werecat with two twin werecats standing next to her with devilish grins. Knowing I was still new to this school, she introduced herself as Toralei Stripe. She strutted up to me, her hips slightly swaying seductively out of habit. Her feline eyes were locked on mine, never straying as I rose to my feet.

"Oh, now I remember!" she chimed, holding up her phone.

On her phone was a picture of Clawd's arm around Harley's shoulders. It was easy from my view to tell her and I apart but most others failed to see the as my mouth opened to protest, she spoke instead.

"Unless you want the whole school to know about this little afair, you'll be doing our Clawculous homework for the next few months. We expect purrr-fect grades, bunny." She hissed deviously.

For the first day, I didn't believe them until after school. They tried to shovle their homework off to me until I turned them down. Instantly, Toralei turned to me with a vicious attitude. Her clawed hand gripped my shoulder, slamming me back into the lockers. A wince tightened my face from the pain of her claws in my flesh and the locker handle pressing against my spine. The halls were empty, deserted except for us and her two friends.

"You **will** do as we say or…" She came closer, her lips near my furry ear. "…I'll be forced to punish you."

Her fangs bit into my ear, drawing a thin stream of blood as my body tensed. Finally, she pulled away and strutted off with a smirk. That day, I ran home and locked myself in my room. I was so scared, a girl I just met threatened to blackmail and 'punish' me if I didn't do everything she asked. As tears ran down my face, red stained my grey sweatshirt only to never come out of the cloth. That's when my eyes wandered across the room, landing on a pocketknife I left on my dresser.

Harley gave it to me so I could protect myself whenever she wasn't around. My feet hesitantly moved, one ahead of the other until I reached the dresser. With trembling hands, I took hold of the weapon and switched the blade up. It glimmered in the soft light of my bedroom, reflecting the emptiness of my eyes. Only one way to get rid of all this pain.


	12. Heartbreak

(Clawd's POV)

I was walking though the halls, a smile on my face and without a care in the world. During Mad Science, Harley winked at me and I was so distracted by this, I spilled a bit of acid on the back of my hand. Sure it hurt but the smile wouldn't leave my face no matter what. Of course, that's what I thought until I saw Darcularua in the hall. She just ran past me with tears streaming from her grey eyes.

"Clawd!" I could hear Clawdeen's voice…oh crap.

The wolf girl stomped up to me with burning eyes, "How could you do that to her?"

"Do what? I'd never hurt her!"

She raised her phone to me, "Then what's this?"

In the picture on her phone, I was sitting by the fountain with my arm around Harley. Clawdeen changed the picture to show me kissing the rabbit on the cheek then on the lips in the changing room at the Maul. How did she get those pictures? No one was around when we were together!

"Toralei sent me these before she did to Draculaura. How could you betray her like that? Bad doggy!" She took a magazine out of her purse, rolled it up and started hitting me with it.

"Ow!" I cried out, dashing away.

I needed to tell Harley before those to could, she needed to be warned. Jumping around people to dodge them, I hit the wall a few times but I didn't care, I had to find Harley. It was the end of the school day so she'd most likely be in the gym, practicing with and the rest of the team. My hands slapped against the locker, launching my body away from the wall and out the doors.

At last, I reached the doors to the gym and found the wild rabbit dribbling around Heath to score a basket. Seeing she just won the practice game, she high-fived Scarnold and grinned at me. She approached me, her ears bouncing behind her. For a minute, the thought of telling her about Draculaura vanished from my mind and all that was left was the thought of how beautiful she was.

"Hey, Clawd" She greeted.

"Hey, Harls" I sighed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Great, she could tell when I was upset even though I tried hard to hide it.

"Remember Draculaura?"

"Short and pink? Yeah, what about her?"

"She…broke up with her boyfriend today." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, not Lala" sympathy showed on her face. "She's too sweet."

"It was a mutual thing, I think she's okay." I lied.

We walked out of the gym, my arm around her. That's when I thought came to me. It wasn't devastating but more curious. Surprisingly, I didn't realize it until now.

"Hey, do you where Harriet's been? I haven't seen her all day."

"She said she didn't feel well so she stayed home. It's weird actually, she's never been sick." she furrowed her brow.

"Is it alright if I could come over? To, uh, help you study?" I asked when really, I didn't want to go back to my rabid sisters.

"Sure, but let's try not to…_study_ too loud." She winked, laughing.

I walked her home, talking about how our days went. Thankfully, she hadn't seen Draculaura or Clawdeen after the whole incident. We approached her front door and went inside. As the door closed behind us, my arms laced around her waist as hers went around my neck. I knew it wasn't right to kiss her behind Draculaura's back but I loved Harley and nothing could change that. She pulled away after a moment, a smile on her face.

"I've got to go check on Harri, be back in a sec." she hopped up the stairs, her fluffy tail sticking out of the back of her jeans pointing high.

Sighing lovingly, I treaded over to the living room and plopped on the couch. How did I ever end up with an amazing girl like that? Wait, where's their parents? I'm sure they'd be just like Harley, kind but with a certain flair no one could match. Strangely, I've never met rabbit-monsters like the twins before. Maybe they were rare or something. That's when I heard an ear-piercing scream. _'Harley's in trouble!'_ was my first thought as I rocketed up the stairs.

"Harley!" I called, catching myself in front of what seemed to be Harriet's bedroom door.

She girl had been kneeling on the floor, holding her sister in her arms. Why was she…I don't think Harriet was sleeping! Stepping closer, I could see the shy rabbit's clothes stained red and the source of the crimson liquid was her wrists. On the floor next to them was a switchblade lined with blood…her blood. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

Harriet…the timid and innocent girl that could do no wrong…had just killed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Harriet really dead or is it far too late for her? How would Harley cope with this? Most of all, how will Deuce react to know the girl he secretly loved is dead? Find out next time!<strong>

**P.S. I was just planning on having Harriet cut her arms a little and Clawd finds out but my fingers wouldn't listen to my brain. Sorry…I'm so cruel.**


	13. Morphine Tears

**Sorry it's a little shorter than the last few chapters. ^^;**

* * *

><p>(Harley's POV)<p>

No, this couldn't be happening…this couldn't be happening! I refuse to let this happen, I wouldn't allow it…but it did happen. Sitting in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, I rocked back and forth. My breathing was shaky, unable to take deep breaths or calm down. Blood covered my shirt but I didn't care, Harriet just had to be okay!

Clawd sat next to me, his hand on my back and trying to comfort me but it was useless. He called Deuce and told him the bad news, knowing of his feelings for my sister. The snake-haired boy stormed in, worried to the point where he demanded to know her condition. Thankfully, Harriet hadn't bled to death by the time we reached the hospital. Finally, a doctor exited the ICU and approached us with a clipboard in hand.

"We did everything we could, it was very touch-and-go but she managed to pull through. If she had been brought in just 10 minutes later, she most likely would have passed away." He smiled.

"Can I see her…please?" I looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"Yes but remember, she's very weak so be gentle for now." he said carefully.

The boys stepped towards her room but the doctor stopped them, "Sorry, only family can see patients just after ICU treatment."

Without another word, I walked past him, wanting nothing more than to see my sister. Opening her room's door, I could see her lying in a bed with an IV blood needle in her arm and a tube of morphine in her hand. She was pale and tired, looking as if she was a ghost that was about to go to sleep. Sitting by her bed, I placed my hand over hers, tears still in my eyes. She looked over to me with dull, lifeless eyes. It was almost as if she didn't even see me there. Slowly, she moved her hand out from under mine, rejecting me.

"Please, Harri…I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I left you out and even thought you were fine where you weren't. Please, I'm sorry." I lowered my head a little, the tears dripping down to my hands in my lap.

She was silent, unwilling to respond or even let me know if she forgave me or not. I knew she'd never forgive me, though, for trying to save her from killing herself but it needed to be said. Standing up, my mind turned absent as my feet headed slowly for the door to join Deuce and Clawd in the waiting room. This is it. I've just lost my parents and now, I've lost my other half. Sorrow circled in my chest, anger towards stinging in my throat as I resisted the urge to completely break down.

As my hand took hold of the door handle, something astonished me. Just as I was about to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. It was Harriet. She must have ripped the tube and the IV out of her arms just to hug me, showing me she forgave me. Her wet tears dripped on to the back of my neck as she trembled.

"I'm sorry, I could have told you…"

With that, she collapsed to the ground. Just as the doctor said, she was still too weak and needed bed-rest. Turning around, I saw her resting peacefully on the floor, unconscious. A nurse rushed in, helping me to get her back on the bed and sticking the tubes back into my sister's arms. A smile formed on my face as I glanced back at her. Without her, I was incomplete but now, I was whole and I wouldn't trade it away for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>How did Harley and Harriet lose their parents? Who are they? Are they monsters that adopted them or rabbits? How will Harley Handle Toralei when she finds out? How will Cleo accept the fact Deuce is falling in love with another girl? Find out next time! REVIEW!<strong>


	14. All Your Fault

(Harley's POV)

A few days passed by and every day, after school, I went to the hospital to visit my sister with Deuce. It was sweet how much he really cared for her. I was practically waiting for the day her tells her he loves her. Also, it wasn't that hard to look into Harriet's eyes and see she felt the same for him. Even after I told him if he ever broke her heart that I'd kick his ass, their bond never wavered.

"So, what are they saying about me in school?" she asked one day as we ate lunch in her room.

"I told them a car hit you and you had amnesia so you couldn't come back for a while."

"Isn't that a little…much?" she asked.

"Hey, it worked and that was good enough for me." I shrugged.

It was quiet for a moment until she said, "So, how are you and Clawd doing?"

I sighed, remembering all that's happened. Turns out, Clawd was dating Draculaura before he met me. He cheated on her to be with me. She and Clawdeen didn't exactly take it lightly. Whenever they saw me, one of them always looked like she was about to cry while the other wanted to rip my throat out. My relationship with Clawd had it's imperfections but we still loved each other no matter what.

"We're doing great, what about you and Deuce?" I asked, masking my feelings.

She sighed back, "Harls, I have something to tell you…"

"What's on your mind, Harri?"

Hesitating, she continued, "The day before you…found me, Clawdeen slapped me. She thought I was you when she found out about you and Clawd. Toralei told me that unless if I did everything she said, she'd tell the whole school about you two. She started…hurting me when I said I wouldn't do her homework. I knew that she wouldn't let me go so…I had to let go. I'm sorry, Harley, everywhere I go, I meet people like her and they do everything to make me miserable." Tears started trickling from her eyes as her shoulders quivered.

I was horrified at what's happened to her as she slowly pulled up her gown to show scars all over her legs as well as her stomach. My sister…my other half…was being tortured and she turned towards suicide instead of telling me about this. Fury burned in my throat as I felt like ripping Toralei's head off as painfully as I could. Pushing her lunch table away, I wrapped my arms around her. As she cried onto my shoulder, only one thought could process through my mind.

_Toralei Stripe will pay for what she's done._

* * *

><p>The next day I went to school, the first thing I did was search for a certain Werecat. She was at her locker, without her two followers. She locked at me with a smirk, thinking I was Harriet. Oh, how wrong she was…<p>

"Hello, rabbit, how's my homework been going?" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Hey, I've got news for you; I'm Harley, Harriet's in the hospital. Don't you remember? You are the one you put her there" I hissed.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing to that girl."

My hand rose, striking down across her face, knocking her back. Her feline eyes glared up at me, lunging back up at her feet to attack me but I easily slammed her in to the lockers. As my fist was thrown into her left eye, her claws scratched at my arms and right cheek. She hissed in pain as I growled in anger, refusing to show any pain at all. Gripping her wrists, I pulled them down with my knee launching up into her stomach. She hollered in agony with a cringe. Her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she curled, landing hard on her side when she sank to the floor. Clawd, had seen the struggle, put me in a full Nelson to hold me back from kicking her.

"You bitch; she fucking slit her wrists because of you! She fucking tried to kill herself and it's all your fault!" I screeched in pure rage.

The werecat was helped off the ground and into the nurse's office while I was sent to the Headless Head Mistress's office. Clawd practically dragged me in there while I was screaming swears and threats towards Toralei even if she couldn't hear me. Sure, I was suspended for a few weeks and giving about 13 detentions for when I come back but it was all worth it. Thankfully, the Headless Head Mistress understood my reason to be angry and decided against expelling me. Toralei was suspended for a month as a warning for bullying my sister. At least now, she'd know to never mess with Harriet unless she wants to piss me off again but next time…

…**nothing's** going to hold me back from my true intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, <em>that<em> was interesting…**


	15. Harriet's Birthday

(Harriet's POV)

About two weeks passed by and absolutely nothing could bring me down. Harley was back in school and I was allowed to sit with her through her detentions, passing notes to each other. Deuce had broken up with his old girlfriend to be with me. I still couldn't tell if that was harsh or sweet, was it? Clawd's relationship with my sister faltered just slightly when he saw only a second of her real temper but he loved her nonetheless. It all was starting to go right, like the ending of a fairy tale…until now.

It was mine and Harley's 17th birthday. She wanted a huge party but I was still having inhibitions about it. What if it got out of control? Who would clean up after them? Still, Harley convinced me to have a party.

Around 7:30 was when they started arriving, presents and dates with them as they entered our home. It wasn't until 8:00 that things started to kick up. Monsters were playing on the game stations, talking, or using our bedrooms. Deuce walked in, a small box with a green ribbon in hand.

"Happy Birthday, babe" he smiled as he kissed me on the lips.

I don't know why but I couldn't pull away from him. Another thing I didn't know was why the punch bowl tasted a little funny. Hungrily, I kissed back with my body pressing against his. At first, he was a little nervous about this but he didn't act the same way when we sneaked into the bathroom with another cup of the funny tasting punch.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up in the bathtub with the curtain pulled down over me. What happened last night? My head throbbed painfully as the rest of my body ached. As I slightly moved, I heard someone groan. Oh crap. It was then that I realized I was laying the bathtub with my head of Deuce's chest but the most shocking part was when I looked under the curtain. Our clothes were thrown all over the room and neither of us wore a thread of clothing under the curtain.<p>

Last night, the punch was spiked. Last night, I drank the very same punch. Last night, Deuce came over…the rest is kinda obvious.

As quickly as I could, I rushed on my clothes and pretended to be sleeping on the couch when Harley woke up on the floor. Monsters from last night passed out everywhere; in our beds, on the floor and even the stairs. My sister stumbled towards me, her hands rubbing her temples.

"Harri, wake up" She croaked, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I pretended to have just woken up as I faced her.

Before she could say anything else, my eyes shot open and I raced into the kitchen. Gripping the edges of the trashcan, bile rocketed up my throat. The only thought that could process through my mind was 'I hope that was **only **because of the spiked punch.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short. Is Harriet really just having a hangover or is she truly pregnant? How will Deuce react? How hard will Harley kick his ass now? Where was Clawd at the party? All questions will be revealed in the next chapter or the next one, or the next one, or the next one!<strong>


	16. Harley's Birthday

(Harley's POV) **-Around 8:30-**

Clawd came over, his arms wrapping around me. In his hand was a mid-sized box with wrapping paper that had dog-bones all over it. Smiling up at him, I planted a small kiss on his lips. Instead of chugging down the punch, I had a soda can labeled Monster Dew. It was like Mountain Dew but a stronger kick.

We made our way over to the gaming stations and played on the Wii, a Normie's game station. Clawd and I picked the boxing game, our interests jumping right into this one game. My character was tall and buff while Clawd was left with the sexy girl character. In the beginning of the game, I started blocking all of his punches.

"Come on, you'll have to attack sooner or later" he threw endless punches with the Wiimote.

Finally, my arms went down and I threw punches faster than anyone could blink. Surprised by this, Clawd tried to block but I knew a bunch of open spots he didn't block such as his character's stomach. His character was down to its final life points when some shmuk left a magazine on the floor. Accidentally stepping on it, my foot flew out from under me and my body fell to the ground. Clawd, being the gentleman he was, decided to help me up instead of taking the chance to destroy my character. Smiling up at him, I pecked a kiss on his lips while giving one more punch with the Wiimote towards the TV.

'_Player 1 wins!' _cried the announcer in the game.

Later, we made our way to the back porch and sat down on the lawn chairs. The starts sparkled high above us, almost like pieces of glass in the sky. The moon radiated light down on us, turning everything almost godly. Looking over to Clawd, his eyes were fixated on the moon. I was about to ask if he was alright until he let out a long howl. The sound echoed through my ears, soothing in some strange way. As the howling died, he gave me an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, the moon's a day away from being full and I get a little…" He trailed off when I started laughing.

Just as he did, I let out a howl too and soon, we were howling together. It was a great night…if only I could spend it with Harriet. Also, it would have been great if a couple wasn't _'partying it up'_ in the upstairs bathroom, whoever they were.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up on the floor. Apparently, drinking three cans of Monster Dew leads to an epic crash. Where's Clawd? I looked around foggily, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. Harriet was slumped over the couch, looking like a mess. The slight touch of make-up I put on her last night for a boost of confidence turned tan and black blurs over her cheeks.<p>

My fingers went up to massage my buzzing temples as I walked over the fallen monsters to my sister. When I shook her awake, she looked over to me sleepily until she jumped up and had to throw up in the kitchen's trashcan. Sighing, I lurked up the stairs and into the bathroom. What the hell? Deuce was in my bathtub, wearing nothing but the curtain he pulled down! Getting a closer look at him, I saw light lipstick marks on his lips and on his cheeks. Guess he saw my sister before getting drunk off the punch I spiked for fun and got naked in my bathroom. Wait, then who was the couple I heard getting it on last…night…

"Harls, I don't feel so good" Harriet groaned as she clutched her stomach.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was just Harley's side of that night as well as their morning. Review if you want to see what happens later on!<strong>


	17. I Don't Want To Lose Her

(Harley's POV)

After an hour of convincing Harriet to take a few pregnancy tests, she finally used them. Meanwhile, Deuce and I were sitting in the living room, worrying thoughts lingering in the air. I glared at him, my eyes burning into the side of his skull. He couldn't stop biting his thumb nails, nervous as hell. At last, we could hear the bathroom door open. Harriet rushed down the stairs and jumped in front of Deuce with her back towards him.

"Please, don't kill him." was all she could say.

"What did the tests say then?" I asked, rising from my seat.

She was silent, hesitating with the answer until I said, "I can just go upstairs and check the tests."

Sighing, she turned to her boyfriend and got down on her knees in front of him. He looked at her with anticipation, scared of her answer. Tears started to trickle from her eyes as he finally figured it out. Getting down on his knees too, he embraced her and let her cry into his chest. My eyes drifted to the floor, letting it sink in. It was true…

…My sister was pregnant.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Deuce stuck by her side constantly. It was almost as if their hands were melted together. It wasn't until she had to go to the bathroom that they were separated and he asked me something.<p>

"Hey, Harley, I've been meaning to ask you, where's Harriet's parents? Wouldn't they be worried about her?" he asked.

"You know what, Deuce? I'll take you to meet them Saturday; it's their anniversary so it'd be perfect." I offered.

"Alright but what are they like? I don't want to make a bad first impression." he asked, still a little nervous.

"You don't need to worry about that, just make sure you were black when you go to see them."

"Why black?"

"Tradition" I simply replied as Harriet exited the bathroom.

As I walked away, I could still hear them talking.

"What's wrong with Harley?" she asked.

"I said I wanted to meet your parents" He put his arm around her shoulders.

She paused, "Deuce, I have something to tell you…"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"On Saturday is the anniversary of our parents' deaths." she confessed.

"What?"

"Mom died during our childbirth and when we were 13, dad…he killed himself on mom's anniversary." She sighed.

When Harriet tried to kill herself, she told me that she thought that's what people do when things get too hard for them, like dad living without mom. Thankfully, I wasn't going to leave my sister any time soon. Sighing with a soft smile at the thought of always keeping her safe, I walked down the hall.

"Well, someone looks happy…I might just start hacking up hairballs."

Crap.

"Fuck off, cat." I glared at Toralei Stripe.

"So, I heard little Harri-bunny's preggos." she smirked. "Looks like that innocent act she had been just to hide how much of a slut she really was."

"Don't you ever call her that, you bitch! I spiked the punch, it's my fault this happened!" I snapped.

"I bet that she'd be better off without you. I mean, you did cause every bad thing that's happened so far. Clawd cheated with **you**, earning her the reputation since you two look so much alike. **You **made her slit her wrists. **You **got her drunk, therefore, **you **got her pregnant. **You **are the reason why she's in a living hell."

It was true. I did this to her…I tried to protect her and all I did was the exact opposite. My fists clench as anger raged through my body, a thread of resistance holding me back from taking her nine lives. She walked around me, circling me as her tail swished from side to side behind her. Her emerald eyes burning into me, pleased to see my weakness.

"I need you to do something for me." she purred.

"I'm not doing anything for a piece of shit like you." I growled back.

"Oh, I think you will…otherwise…" She stepped closer to whisper in my ear. "…I'll tell her why she's in hell."

My eyes widened, my jaw dropping and my fists unclenching. If Harriet knew, she'd never trust me again and leave me. The only girl I've loved in my life…my other half…would be gone forever. Taking in a deep breath, I composed my self and spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Toralei want Harley to do? Will Harriet find out? Will something happen at the anniversary? Will you review? I hope that'll be a 'yes'. Stay tuned!<strong>


	18. Anniversary

(Harriet's POV)

Saturday finally rolled around, the anniversary of my parents' deaths. To start the day, I put on my nicest, black dress and tied my ears back with a matching scrunchy. Since I was always barefoot, I didn't have to bother with shoes. Deuce knocked at the door, wearing a black dress-shirt and pressed black pants. He looked very handsome, not that he wasn't before today!

"Harls, time to go!" I called up the stairs.

She came running down, wearing her ears down today. She wore a tight, black tank-top with her matching bra straps showing and black skinny-jeans. On her wrists were a few wrist bands, the same ones we hand woven at camp Honkey Monkey when we were very young.

Heading out the door, we piled into Deuce's car and drove to the cemetery only a few miles from our home. On the way there, we stopped at a flower shop to pick up a small bouquet of flowers of all types. It wasn't long before we stood in front of their separate graves. To tell the truth, Harley and I despised our father. He raised and bonded with us for thirteen years only to abruptly leave us in utter grief. She stood, glaring at his headstone as I rested the flowers in front of mom's grave. We never knew her but we were absolute that if she was still alive, she'd love us unconditionally. A sound came for Harley's phone as she whipped it out of her pocket. Her expression of annoyance quickly changed into something I couldn't read. Her eyes slightly widened as her jaw clenched with her fingers trembling as she texted back. For once in our 17 years of life, Harley looked scared but as quickly as it came, it flickered away. She looked back at us, saying she had to leave. Where did she have to go?

"Clawd set me up with a part-time job at the JC Fangy in the Maul." she said, turning away and walking off.

I knew when she was lying and she definitely was now. She hated JC Fangy and always wanted to work at Sick's Sportings, surrounding by weapons. Still, I let her walk off. Maybe she just wanted to see Clawd…but then why was she scared for a second? Sometimes, she could really be a mystery but whenever she lied, it was usually to protect someone. Knowing that, it was easy to see her walk away. I just hoped she wasn't getting into trouble.


	19. Blood Is Thicker

(Harley's POV)

I pulled hard at the ropes binding my hands, nails digging into the palms of my hands. Endless pain throbbed through me as my beaten and worn body hung only from the bindings. My eyelids were hung half open, thinking only of my sister. I was grateful that she just wasn't here to witness my moment of weakness. Slender fingers took hold of my chin, forcing me to look up at her emerald eyes. A sadistic smile curled on her lips as she spoke coldly.

"Let me here you beg for mercy." She hissed.

Sighing, I said without emotion, "Please…no more…"

Scowling at the pathetic attempt as a plea, she let go of my chin and let my head hang low. Manny Taur, manipulated by the seductive disposition, raised the barbed flogger and whipped it across my bare back. Agony surged through me, forcing a scream to rip through my throat.

This has been going on for what seems like hours in her basement. My hands were tied to the scalding hot pipes beside me but the pain died long ago. I was forced to kneel on an old, filthy rug with its imprints practically buried into the skin of my knees. The backing of my tank-top was torn in half, staining my clothes with deep red blood. It wasn't until I finally lost consciousness that Manny's arm did not raise again. If it had been Toralei doing this to me, she would have forced me to stay awake just to cause more pain.

* * *

><p>Finally, I woke up but I wasn't in the basement anymore. The wet grass felt cool against my skin but it wasn't until I actually moved that the pain started coming back. My back felt like it was mauled but rabid teeth, not a string of mercy left in them. Finally, my legs were forced me up and carried out of the dark tunnel. Someone had left me on the side of a road, inside a small tunnel. Thankfully, the very same someone left a jacket beside me. The brisk wind circled around me, chilling me down to the bone. Quickly, I reached for the jacket but froze once I was reminded of how much pain I was still in.<p>

"Fuck" I hissed, reaching slowly for the clothing and pulling it lightly over my body.

Dried blood stained my clothes but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get home before Harriet noticed how long I was gone. My slightly trembling hands grasped the door handle of the front door to my home. Taking a deep breath, I rushed in, hopped up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. On the way, I saw Harriet but just said I had to use the bathroom quickly.

"Shit" I spat as I slip the jacket off my shoulders, revealing the torn skin of my back.

Now that I could see it in the mirror, it was completely understandable how much it hurt. Sighing, I stripped down and stepped into the shower with my teeth gritted in pain. A mixture of blood and cold water streamed down my legs, washing down from my body. Shutting my eyes, a few tears fell down my cheeks as I collapsed to my knees, sobbing. My heart wrenched, torn between giving in to Toralei and letting her torture me or standing up for myself and hurting my innocent sister.

This was the only way I could atone for my sins. I've forced my sister down a painful path and now, I was paying for it…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! LOOK AT THIS: XxRin-sanxX and I are co-writing a story so I'll be updating a little less frequently to write with her. We still haven't decided what the title will be so I can't say now!<strong>


	20. Break

(Harley's POV)

How did I end up in this situation? I was hiding in a bathroom, sitting in the porcelain tub as my right hand closed around the left wrist. The skin was darkening into a bruise, aching terribly. Tears trickled down my cheeks as all I could hear was a pair of fists pounding on the door, someone screaming at me to open it. Fear and anxiety swirled in my chest, a perfect combination for complete terror. My hand went up to my pained cheek, feeling the four lines of ripped skin. Blood trickled down my face then down my neck.

That's when the door finally gave in, breaking in with shards of woods flying everywhere. A jolt was sent through my body, startled by this.

Golden eyes looked upon me with rage, ready to tear flesh. Pristine white fangs glimmered in the dim light as the lips pulled back into a scowl. Razor sharp claws reached out, snatching my shoulders. Instead of the claws digging into my skin, it was the creature's grip that was nearly deathly. Shrinking back, a cry forced its way through my throat. The werewolf pinned me down in the bathtub, not allowing me to run away as a pair of legs straddled my waist. This werewolf wasn't just an ordinary one… this werewolf also wasn't Clawdeen…

It was Clawd.

* * *

><p><strong>-A few hours earlier-<strong>

After school, Clawd invited me over to…study. His hand was constantly clasped around mine on the way to his place. For a while, we just walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. When we approached his front door, I could hear barking inside. Before we could enter, Clawd grabbed my arm and pulled me back for a second.

"I have to warn you, I kinda have a bunch of younger siblings so if it gets too annoying, I understand." He stated carefully.

"Dude, you're talking to the girl who used to baby-sit the spawns of demons! No joke, they really were _demon _children" I laughed.

Nervously, Clawd opened the door. Inside, I saw Clawdeen, Howleen and three smaller wolves. They all froze when they saw me, either confused or irritated. The smaller three had ear-to-ear grins as they rushed towards me, jumping all over me! What the hell? Their clawed hands petted my fur, surprised by how soft it was.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" They cried, giggling like, well, _children_.

It took them a while to calm down and get off of me. Once they did, Clawd started introducing them. The young girl was Clawdiana and the twin boys were Howler and Clawdis. They were equally irritating but all lovable as well. Almost immediately, Clawd took my hand and led me upstairs to get away from all the noise.

"Sorry about that, my family can be a little crazy." he chuckled nervously.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck with his hands on my waist as I said, "I don't mind a little crazy…"

We kissed softly at first until we both forgot where we were and passion poured into the kiss. My fingers ran through his short hair, scratching slightly behind his ear. Smiling a little, he let his hand drift under my tail, giving my rear a squeeze. Startled, I jumped a bit and moaned into the kiss. Apparently he was pleased by this, running his hand downward and lifting me off my feet with my legs around his waist. He carried me into his room, gently lying me down on his bed and discarding of his shirt but throwing it to the floor.

The werewolf crawled over me, kissing along my jaw line and nibbling at my neck. We grinded endlessly against each other as he tugged at the hem of my T-shirt. Pulling it over my head, I kissed him once more until his hand slipped under me. A surge of pain struck through me, causing me to throw my head back with a wince. Oh no. He looked down at me with worry and confusion, sitting me up to look at my back. Swiftly, I pulled away, refusing to let him see.

"Harls, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I forced a smile, reaching for my shirt. "I just got a little pinched and…I don't think I'm ready for this" I lied.

He took my hand before I could grab my shirt, "Harley, I love you…and I know when you're lying. Please, if there's anything you need to tell me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks but there's nothing to say, I'm fine."

Giving up on persuading me, he grabbed my shirt and threw it across the room. That mutt. Either I turn around and let him see the scars or walk backwards for it and let him know something's up. We just sat there for a minute, unmoving. Finally, I tried his patience too much and he snatched my shoulder. My hands flew up to push him away but his other hand shoved them away. He forced me down, my back facing the ceiling.

That's when I felt like I was about to cry as his fingers lightly traced the scars and closed gashes that were still healing. The flesh stung but it was nothing compared to the heartache I felt when the wolf I loved found out my secret.

"Who did this to you?" he asked in a low voice.

"No one, I just…" Crap, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

"Just what? What happened?" he asked with nothing but total concern.

Sighing, I slip off the bed and pick up my shirt. What could I do? Toralei told me that if I told anyone, she'd tell Harriet everything. Would Clawd just be another sacrifice for my secret being kept? Conflicted thoughts battled one another ruthlessly, no victor emerging from the war. All I could do was slip on my shirt and tell him I didn't want to talk about it as I headed for the door.

He grabbed my arm, "Please, Harley, I love you and I want to help you."

"You can't help!" I snapped. "No one can help! She won't let me tell anyone or she'll tell Harri-"

I slapped a hand over my mouth, stopping me from exposing everything. He furrowed his brow with frustration and confusion. Again, I tried to escape but his hand clasped around my arm once more, refusing to let me leave. In his eyes, there was anger but it wasn't towards me and fear but it wasn't of me. He was furious with himself for not protecting me and feared that one day; I'd die because he wasn't there. It was completely understandable. Still, that didn't mean I was going to tell him about Toralei.

"Let me go" I pulled away, my arm still in his grasp.

"Not until you tell me who did this to you."

"Well, we're going to be stuck her for a while."

We stood there for a minute, still struggling with each other. That's when I remembered the second thing the she-devil wanted me to do. It was going to hurt but it was the only chance I had at keeping Harriet without exposing the secret. Taking a deep breath, I finally spoke but this time, with hatred.

"I never loved you, Clawd, I was only using you."

His facial muscles relaxed, dropping with his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. In his shocked state, his hand loosened and I was able to shake him off. Once the door was opened and I stepped out, a hand lashed out and gripped my left wrist. His face contorted with rage as it looked almost as if tears were about to spill from his eyes.

"Liar" he growled. "I gave you my heart and how could you just mess with my feelings like that?"

"I'm done with you, why are you so persistent with keeping the girl who hates you?"

"You love me, I know you do!"

Leaning closer to him, I said with a completely serious face, **"I don't love you."**

In utter rage, he raised his clawed hand and brought it down across my face. At first, I was stunned until the pain started taking course. He just hit me. Yanking me forward, he tried to hit me again but I was able to slip my wrist out of his grasp. The first place I was able to get to was the bathroom. Slamming the door closed, I turned the lock. Jumping back, I heard a body lunge at the door.

I just sat in the bathtub, tears streaming down my face. The second thing Toralei wanted me to do after letting her hurt me…was to break Clawd's heart. I loved him deeply but there were more guys out there and only one Harriet. I wasn't going to lose her like I lost our parents.


	21. Another AN

**Sorry, guys, I haven't updated in a WHILE but a lot has been going on and I'm not sure if I actually can continue. A bunch of stuff kinda janked me up and now I can't focus on the story because I just can not get my mind off something else. I'm pretty sure **_**one **_**of my readers *wink, wink* knows what I'm talking about.**


End file.
